


Game of Life or Death

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Criminal Lucifer (Supernatural), FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Lucifer thinks it's all a game, M/M, Murder, Sam's just along for the ride, Serial Killer Lucifer (Supernatural), Smut, and consensual, but it's plot-related, consent is super sexy, whee this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam gets roped into playing a game. His decisions affect the actions of a serial killer. It doesn't help that he starts falling in love with said killer.Authors: Garter & Chris





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I love you all!

“Dean, can I ask you something?” Sam Winchester swiveled in his chair to look at his older brother.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Dean asked. He put down the pen he was holding and turned to face Sam.

“So I’ve been interning here for a year and a half,” Sam started. “Why don’t I get to be part of anything interesting?”

Dean sighed, having had this exact conversation many times before. “Because. You’re an intern, not an actual agent. We can’t put your life in danger.” He picked up his pen, signaling the conversation was over. “Can you run to Starbucks and get me a drink?” He held out a twenty-dollar bill.

Sam sighed and took it. “Fine.”

 

Lucifer, as he was called, sat at a table at Starbucks, quite disappointed in himself. He hadn’t made a kill in nearly three weeks, and apparently the media was beginning to wonder if something had happened to him.

_The next person who walks through the door will be my next victim, _he decided. And he waited for the front door to open.__

__A tall college-aged kid entered, looking mildly annoyed at something. He was a pretty one, and immediately Lucifer regretted his decision to kill him._ _

__The boy walked up to the counter where the barista smiled at him. “Hey, Sam,” she greeted. “Back again?”_ _

__The boy, Sam, nodded. “Dean’s going through coffees like they’re beer. He’s been a mess since he’s been put on the Lucifer case.”_ _

__Hearing his name, Lucifer perked up._ _

__The barista nodded. “I’d imagine. But isn’t Lucifer laying off now? CNN said-”_ _

__“Don’t trust the media,” Sam shook his head, and Lucifer smiled. He liked this kid. “I bet you Dean’s car that Lucifer will strike again.”_ _

__“Whoa, that certain?” the barista grinned. “I guess I’d better not take that, then. You want the usual?”_ _

__“Yes, please,” Sam smiled, and walked over to wait for his drink._ _

__Lucifer stood up abruptly, bumping into Sam. “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, playing it off like an accident. “I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m so sorry.”_ _

__Sam smiled at him. “No worries,” he said. “Neither was I, so it could’ve been my fault.”_ _

__Lucifer smiled back. “Nick Shurley,” he introduced himself, holding out a hand._ _

__Sam glanced at his offered hand but decided to take it. “Sam Winchester,” he said. He had a firm handshake._ _

__“Let me pay for your drink,” Lucifer said. “It’s the least I can do.”_ _

__“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” Sam shook his head. “It was an accident. They happen, ya know?”_ _

__“Yeah,” said the barista, coming over with Sam’s drink. “How do you think I got here?”_ _

__Sam laughed. “Charlie!” he scolded lightly. He took the drink. “I’ll probably be back around dinner, from the way Dean’s drinking these.”_ _

__Charlie nodded. “No problem,” she said. “I love your money. And also you. But mostly your money.” She winked._ _

__Sam said goodbye to both Charlie and Lucifer before leaving._ _

__Lucifer left shortly after, too. He had to dig up everything he could about this Sam Winchester kid._ _

__

__A week later, Sam could have sworn Nick Shurley was following him. They kept crossing paths, and Sam was beginning to think it was more than coincidence._ _

__So he made Mistake Number One. He Googled Nick Shurley’s name._ _

__Apparently the guy had been accused of killing his wife and infant daughter a bunch of years back, but was acquitted due to lack of evidence._ _

__Sam then made Mistake Number Two. He confronted Nick._ _

__“Oh, hey, Sam,” Nick greeted when they crossed paths yet again in Wal-Mart. “How are you?”_ _

__“Same as I was this morning,” Sam replied with a sigh. He bit his lip. “Are you following me?”_ _

__Nick looked surprised, then confused. “Why would you think that?”_ _

__Sam explained his suspicions._ _

__“I’m not following you,” Nick shook his head. “I have better things to do.”_ _

__Here comes Mistake Number Three. Sam said, “Like killing your family?”_ _

__Nick stared at Sam with narrowed eyes. Then, slowly, he smiled. “I didn’t do it,” he shrugged. “I’ve gotten over it. Sarah would’ve wanted me to move on.”_ _

__Sam leaned against a shelf of cereal. “Are you sure?”_ _

__“Fairly.”_ _

__Sam said, “Do you think Lucifer killed your family?”_ _

__Nick nodded. “I do believe that,” he said._ _

__“Lucifer killed my mother, too,” Sam nodded. “She died in a fire set by him.”_ _

__Nick nodded again. “Well, Mary would want you to move on.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Sam said. They talked a little more, and parted ways._ _

__

__It was midnight when Sam realized he never told Nick his mother’s name._ _

__He couldn’t wake up Dean; the guy was already getting so little sleep as it was. So he turned to his phone to text someone else in the FBI, but he had an unread text that made him stop._ _

__Unknown Number: **Don’t tell anyone, or Dean is as good as dead. -L**_ _

__But how did Nick, er, Lucifer, know that Sam had put two and two together? Unless he was watching right now… Sam’s eyes snapped to the window, where he caught the slightest bit of movement. Then it was gone._ _

__

__**LUCIFER STRIKES AGAIN** was the headline on every news channel by lunch. The body of a woman was found near a stream, the sigil of Lucifer engraved in her chest._ _

__Sam had half a mind to tell the FBI despite the warning, if it weren’t for one tiny detail: He and Lucifer crossed paths again on his way there._ _

__“Good afternoon, Sam,” Lucifer greeted him._ _

__“You’re sick,” Sam responded. He tried to move around him, but Lucifer grabbed his wrist._ _

__“I can’t let you go now,” the killer said. “You might tell on me. You know who I am.”_ _

__“Only because you were the dumbass who told me,” Sam said._ _

__Lucifer shook his head. “But I had a reason for that, Sam. I wanted to see how quickly you could figure out who I was. You were on the right track, but my little Freudian slip gave it away, didn’t it?”_ _

__“You did that on purpose?” Sam asked, and Lucifer nodded. “Why?”_ _

__“To test you” was the response. “Now, Sam, you have three choices. One, you can tell everyone who I am, and I’ll be forced to kill you and the rest of the FBI agents. I do have inside help, after all. Two, you don’t do anything, and I only kill Dean. Or three, you get me all the information the FBI has on Lucifer and bring it to me by tomorrow.”_ _

__“Can’t your inside help do that?” Sam asked._ _

__Lucifer shook his head. “They don’t have access to it,” he said. “Make a decision, Sam.”_ _

__Sam could not have deaths on his conscious, so there was really no way out. He sighed. “Where do I meet you?”_ _

__“Starbucks,” Lucifer smiled. “I’ll be watching. Don’t betray me.”_ _

__And he let Sam go._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me criticism

Sam was not going to risk any agents being killed. He also was not in the mood to risk his own life. Solution: get the information to Lucifer.

He took screenshots of the papers the FBI had in their files. And at home, he hand-wrote everything on a piece of paper.

And he met Lucifer at Starbucks the next day.

 

Lucifer wasn’t surprised to see Sam at Starbucks. His inside source had told him Sam was doing what he was told.

“Good morning, Sam,” Lucifer grinned as the scowling boy slid in across from him.

“Here,” Sam said, handing over an envelope.

“A present? For me?” Lucifer smiled and took it. “Thank you so much. Let me buy you a drink.”

“I don’t want a drink,” Sam said.

“Dean probably does,” Lucifer mused.

Sam shook his head. “I can buy it myself.”

“I’m sure you can,” said Lucifer. “I was only offering.”

Sam stood up. “I’m getting the drink,” he said. “I got you what you wanted. Please don’t bother me now.”

Lucifer nodded. “For now,” he promised. He collected his things and left.

 

Lucifer looked at the papers in his car. He smiled at the neat handwriting, it made reading this a little more enjoyable.

_Name: Unknown_

Well, of course they didn’t know his name. Otherwise, he wouldn’t still be free, would he?

_Aliases: Lucifer_

He’d chosen that for himself. The media picked up on it after they discovered that the sigil he always carved in his victims’ chests was the symbol of Lucifer. Which brought him to…

_MO: Sigil of Lucifer carved in center of upper chest_

Sometimes Lucifer carved the sigil better than he did other times. It was a shame, really, that all his beautiful handiwork would eventually rot away underground, or be burned in a crematorium. Moving on.

_List of Known Victims:  
Philip Sgriccia. Strangulation. 1983  
Andrew Dabb. Fatal gunshot wound. 1983.  
Robert Berens. Strangulation. 1983  
Jenny Klein. Fire. 1983  
Mary Winchester. Fire. 1983  
Davy Perez. Slit throat. 1984  
Brad Buckner. Stab wound to lower abdomen. 1984  
Eugene Ross-Leming. Drowning. 1984_

The list went on to include various other victims Lucifer had. He remembered them all. They made him smile.

_Active Years: 1983-1992, 2016-present_

Yes, Lucifer had taken a long break when he’d thought the FBI was onto him. But they lost his trail, so he resumed.

_Known Traits: Male, Natural Blond Hair_

Since when did the FBI know his hair color? No matter, it wasn’t enough to convict him of anything.

_Witnesses: None Known_

Yeah, Lucifer was very meticulous about that. Now for the good stuff, the stuff he’d wanted.

_Lead Detective: Michael Cohen_

Lucifer frowned. Michael? Really? He’d gone to school with the guy. He didn’t peg Lucifer as the law enforcement type. But whatever.

_Agents on Case:  
Inias McMorran and Hester Holmes  
Anael Ackles and Hael Gillam  
Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak  
Uriel Wisdom and Anna Milton_

That wasn’t too bad. And now Lucifer knew who to send his inside girls to look out for.

 

“My coffee’s cold,” Dean complained after taking a sip of the drink Sam offered him.

“Yeah, well, Starbucks is three miles away and it’s thirty degrees Fahrenheit,” Sam said in place of an apology.

Dean smiled. “I’m only keeping you in shape.”

One of his colleagues, Ruby came over. “Dean?”

Dean frowned. He didn’t like Ruby much. “Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you about the Ingle case?”

“I’m not on the Ingle case anymore,” Dean reminded her.

“No,” Ruby agreed, “but you used to be. I have a few questions.”

Dean’s frown deepened as he stood up. “I’ll be right back,” he told Sam. He followed Ruby outside.

Another colleague whose name Sam didn’t know came over. “Dean stepped out,” he told her.

The woman shook her head. “I know. I have a message.” She looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Nick wants to have lunch with you at Panera at twelve-thirty. Do you accept or decline?”

Sam blinked. “Are you one of his inside people? Is Ruby?”

“Shh,” the woman warned. “Yes. I’m Meg.”

“Sam,” the boy introduced, though he knew Meg already knew that.

“Accept or decline?” Meg repeated.

“Are there consequences if I decline?” Sam asked.

Meg shook her head. “No, but Nick really wants to see you. He says he’ll pay.”

Sam sighed. “I can’t do twelve-thirty,” he said. “Twelve forty-five, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Meg nodded. “Does that mean you accept?”

“I guess.”

“Great.” The woman smiled. “I’ll let him know.” She hurried off.

Dean and Ruby came back a few minutes later. Dean looked annoyed. “What happened?” Sam asked.

Dean let out a long sigh. “The bitch kept asking the same questions over and over. Like, ‘This says Ingle was last seen at a bus station in D.C.’ Yeah, so she was last fucking seen at a bus station in D.C. ‘Oh, but do they mean the district of Columbia, D.C.?’ Fucking yes, what else? ‘What do they mean by bus station?’ _A bus station._ What else, a rocket launch pad? Jesus fucking hell. Some people.”

Sam only half paid attention to his brother’s rant. He was wondering what he’d agreed to, a lunch with a serial killer.

 

Lucifer loved Panera. The people working at this particular one were always so nice. And the food was so good. And the atmosphere, so welcoming.

It was twelve-fifty, and Lucifer started to worry that Sam wasn’t coming. But two minutes later, the boy entered the restaurant and caught Lucifer’s eye. The killer waved him over.

“You wanted to see me?” Sam asked, sliding into the booth across from him.

“I did,” Lucifer smiled. “I thought we ought to get to know each other.”

“Why?”

Lucifer made a small laughing sound. “I’m not gonna lie. I like you, Sam. I want to know you better.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “So, this is a date?” he said, more a statement than a question.

“I suppose,” Lucifer said. “What do you want to eat?”

Sam gave Lucifer his order and went on. “Haven’t you done enough with me?”

“Not even close,” the killer responded. “Wait here, I’ll get our food.” He stood up and left.

Sam noticed Lucifer’s phone on the table in front of him. It was on. Making sure he wasn’t looking, Sam took a quick peek at what was on the screen. It was a text message between Lucifer and someone called Aza.

Aza: **10-35**  
Lucifer: **Not here yet.**  
Lucifer: **I see him!**  
Aza: **Yay!**  
Lucifer: **10-88. 10-23.**  
Aza: **10-4**  
Lucifer: **10-3.**

He had to think for a moment to understand what the numbers were, but he quickly realized they were police scanning codes. Dean had been an officer before he was FBI, so he had taught Sam what it all meant in case of an emergency. So Sam was able to decipher it:

Aza: **Time check?**  
Lucifer: **Not here yet.**  
Lucifer: **I see him!**  
Aza: **Yay!**  
Lucifer: **Get into position. Standby.**  
Aza: **Understood.**  
Lucifer: **Stop transmitting.**

What the hell did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overheard conversation:
> 
> "Hey, look at this and tell me this doesn't look EXACTLY like Daniel."  
> *proceeds to show his friend a picture of a Penguin from Madagascar*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have nothing else to do, you can check out my tumblr. as-we-fall-apart. It's just a baby account now, but I'm gonna try to post weird shit a lot.

Sam put Lucifer’s phone back where it was. The killer came back with food. “Looks good,” Lucifer commented, setting Sam’s salad in front of him.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed as casually as he could.

Lucifer sat back down and took a bite of the sandwich he’d ordered. “So you met Meg. Did you like her?”

Sam shrugged, trying to figure out what was going to happen. “She was okay,” he said. “A bit monotonous.”

“She has her own charm,” Lucifer smiled. “So, the information you gave me.”

“What about it?”

“It’s exactly what I was looking for. Thank you.” Lucifer took a sip of his soda. “Tell me, how’d you end up interning for the FBI?”

“I’m studying to become a lawyer,” Sam said. “I thought it’d be good to get a feel for the justice system.”

“Has it been as you expected?” Lucifer asked.

“Somewhat.” Sam stabbed at a stubborn piece of lettuce. “It’s taught me that the world isn’t black and white. There’s only light gray and dark gray.”

“And everything in between,” Lucifer agreed. “Where do you think I fall?”

Sam shrugged. “Some sort of darker gray. I mean, you kill people.”

“Fair.” The blond nodded. “What about you? Where do you think you fall?”

“I’d like to think I’m a lighter shade,” Sam said, “but it’s really impossible to judge one’s own faults, you know?”

“I do,” Lucifer said. “And what is considered light gray to one man might be a few shades darker to another man.”

Sam hummed in agreement. “And some grays are so close in shade that it’s hard to judge which one is darker.”

“Fifty shades of gray,” Lucifer said, “but smut-free.”

Sam looked confused. “Smut?” he asked.

“It’s like porn, but in word form,” Lucifer explained.

“Oh.” Sam took a bite of his salad. “How many people have you killed?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Change the topic, why don’t you,” he joked. “Oh, I don’t know. A lot. Like, Ted Bundy numbers. And Aza’s helped a lot. There was one time, I was in custody under suspicion of being Lucifer, but Aza went out and killed a guy and carved the symbol, so the police figured it couldn’t be me since I was with them the whole time.”

“I think I read a book like that once,” Sam said. “In the end of it, it turned out the entire thing was based on Monopoly.”

Lucifer took a bite of his food. “Speaking of games,” he said, “want to play one?”

Sam blinked. “A game?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Sure.”

“What kind of game?”

“You’ll see,” Lucifer grinned. “Yes or no?”

“Maybe,” Sam said carefully.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Pick a number between zero and five.”

“Three,” Sam said.

“Now close your eyes.”

“I’m not closing my eyes.”

“Fine,” Lucifer said. He picked up his phone and typed something. “Then, just look around. Who’s the third person you see?”

Sam looked. First he saw a blond woman eating soup. Then he saw a waiter scrubbing a table. Third… “The lady in the blue jacket over there,” Sam nodded. “The one on her phone.”

Lucifer looked and smiled. “Good choice,” he said, typing something else.

“Choice for what?”

A man in a suit entered the restaurant and went over to the woman. Before Sam could point him out, he grabbed the lady’s head and tilted it at a sickening angle. He then threw a playing card on the table and left.

People crowded around the woman. Someone held up the playing card. It held the sigil of Lucifer.

Sam’s eyes snapped to Lucifer’s. The man shrugged. “I’m starting a new MO,” he said. “Do you like it?”

“What? No! You just killed…” Sam’s voice trailed off.

“Correction,” Lucifer said, holding up a finger. “Azazel killed her. Not me.”

“Azazel… Aza?” Sam asked, remembering the name on the phone.

Lucifer nodded. “And you picked the target. Good game, Sam. I hope we’ll get to play again.”

“Absolutely not,” Sam said, disgusted. “This ‘date’, or whatever, is over. I never want to see you again.” He stood up and left.

 

Lucifer watched Sam go, amused. So the kid didn’t have a very high opinion of murder. That was fine, not many people did. But Sam would get used to it, at the very least. Lucifer would make sure of it.

The blond leaned back, looking at his conversation with Azazel. He texted the man a thumbs-up emoji, signifying that he’d done a good job.

Aza: **U staying 4 questioning?**  
Lucifer: **Yep.**  
Aza: **XD have fun**  
Lucifer: **Uh-huh.**  
Aza: **In car now. Cant txt.**  
Lucifer: **K**

Lucifer finished his sandwich and waited for the police to arrive.

 

Sam did not kill that person. He didn’t.

So why did it feel like he did?

He should go to Dean. He should tell the FBI. He should take matters into his own hands and kill Lucifer.

Yes! Sam had to kill Lucifer. That was the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, Sam does not kill Lucifer.
> 
> The book Sam mentioned in the beginning of the chapter is Game by Barry Lyga. It's the second book in the I Hunt Killers trilogy. It's a super good read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to play another game!

A week went by without incident. Then Lucifer wanted to meet up for lunch again. “Tell him yes,” Sam told Meg. And he began plotting.

Sam borrowed one of Dean’s guns and tucked it into his waistband. He’d meet Lucifer for lunch in at the killer’s house this time, and that was where the assassin would die. Sam too, possibly. But it was for the greater good.

“Sam,” Lucifer greeted. “I’m so glad you came. Please, come in. I hope I gave you enough time to get over last week’s incident.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Maybe,” Lucifer said. “I made you salad. I know you like that.”

“Thanks.” Sam sat down at the table. It did look good.

“I’ll be right back,” Lucifer promised. He exited the room into the kitchen.

He didn’t come back. Five minutes turned into ten turned into fifteen. Finally, Sam stood up. “Lucifer?” he called. No answer. He went into the kitchen.

There was a note on the refrigerator that caught his eye. It read, **Game time! If you win, the girl in the basement lives. If you lose, she doesn’t. Find the game rules under the salad bowl.**

Sam narrowed his eyes. He did not come to play another game, he came to end it. He picked up the salad bowl and read the next note.

**Rules: Don’t enter the basement or even open the basement door, or you lose immediately. Do not get help, or you mega lose. I will be watching. I have eyes everywhere.**

**How to play: First, draw a playing card from the fireplace mantle. There’s a riddle on it. Solve the riddle and go to the place.**

**You have to find me to win. After that, you must give me the answer to a question.**

**Your last rule is, have fun.**

**-Lucifer**

Sam stared at the note for a minute. “Fuck,” he said. But he started for the fireplace.

He hesitated at the basement door. He pressed an ear against it to see if he could hear anything, but he couldn’t. Must be soundproofed or something.

Sam took the playing card off the mantle. It was the ace of spades, and it had a writing on it, just like he expected. It wasn’t so much of a riddle as a basic clue.

**Let’s start simple. I spy with my little eye, the number three, something blue, and a playing card.**

A memory tugged at Sam’s mind of the previous week, when he and Lucifer were in Panera. Lucifer had said to pick the _third_ person he saw, and that person wore a _blue_ jacket. When Azazel killed her, he laid down a _playing card_ with Lucifer’s symbol on it.

So Sam got in the car and went to Panera. He would play this game, but only to find and execute Lucifer.

 

Arriving at the restaurant, Sam realized he had no idea where to look for his clue. So he sat in his car in the parking lot and tried to think like a serial killer.

 _Lucifer wants me to find the clue,_ Sam said. _It can’t be too hidden. But it won’t be where someone else will find it._ He had an idea. He entered the restaurant and went over to the table he and Lucifer had sat at.

 

Across the restaurant, Azazel watched Sam have an awkward conversation with the patrons already sitting at the table. Somehow, this brown-haired kid managed to convince the couple to let him look under the table. Sam easily found the note taped to its underside.

On the kid’s way out, Azazel noticed Sam abruptly stop, as if he remembered something. He paused, as if listening for something. Smart kid. Azazel stopped to listen too. Of course, he knew what he was listening for: the music.

_So could you tell me how you’re sleeping easy?  
How you’re only thinking of yourself?  
Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature.  
Listen, mark my words: one day, you will pay. You will pay.  
Karma’s gonna come collect her debt._

Sam looked like he was trying to memorize something. Then he left.

Azazel opened his text messages with “Nick”.

Azazel: **10-97, 10-30.**  
Nick: **10-4.**

 _Arrived at scene. End of shift._ and _Understood._

 

Sam sat in his car, studying the note. It couldn’t be this simple. **10-20 first vic.** Location of first victim.

A simple Google search revealed Phil Sgriccia as Lucifer’s first victim. His body was found in the woods near a stream.

Upon arriving at the site, the first thing Sam noticed was the music.

_I would kill to be a mile away or feel the breath you’ll take  
But fate won’t let me.  
Distance disturbs me, now I wish we’d never met.  
I wish I could forget who you are.  
Distance disturbs me, cuz we just can’t connect.  
I found my one regret and it was you.  
Distance disturbs me._

Sam easily found the spot the music was coming from. There was a simple tape player there labeled OPEN. So Sam did, and he pulled out the tape.

The tape was labeled as well, but not with a song title. It said, **You can come to the basement now.**

Sam huffed. So this was a wild goose chase, and Lucifer was in the basement all along? He swore and headed back to the car.

Meanwhile up in a tree, a man named Asmodeus texted Lucifer that Sam was coming back.

 

Sam entered Lucifer’s house again. The room was filled with music.

_Burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again.  
I cannot trust you easily, or think that I’m the only one.  
I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why.  
So baby, burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again.  
I’d rather drown._

Sam knew now what the answer to the question would be. All three songs playing at the locations were by the band Set It Off.

Confidently, he opened the basement door and went down the rickety steps. He turned on the light. Lucifer stood there with a gun to a blindfolded girl’s head. The girl couldn’t be older than fifteen.

“Well, Sam,” Lucifer smiled. “Your answer to my question decides everything. Do you have an answer?”

“Set It Off,” Sam said confidently.

Lucifer’s smile widened. “Turn around, Sam.”

He did as he was told, and a sign on the wall said, **The question is: What should I do with the gun?**

Sam whirled around. “Wait, no-”

Too late. Lucifer shot the girl through the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All smut and partial smut is written by my awesome friend Chris, who doesn't want a shout-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay Chris, can you write a smut chapter for me?  
> Chris: Sure.  
> Chris: *writes this chapter*  
> Me: What is this? Why are you teasing me? What have you done?  
> Chris: I dunno, it just felt right. I'm not changing it.  
> Me: *loud sigh*

Sam stared at the body of the girl, seething. “You fucking tricked me,” he told Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, I didn’t. I may have prepped you for something else, but I never lied to you, Sam.”

“The clue was _Do you hear what I hear?_ as in, the music playing.”

“No, it was as in the sister line: _Do you see what I see?_ as in, I see a paper from where I stand. Do you? And apparently, no, you didn’t.” Lucifer knew there wasn’t a single flaw in what he was saying. He’d planned this a long time.

“You’re sick,” Sam said, and he reached into his waistband for something.

A gun.

Okay, Lucifer hadn’t planned for that. But he acted calm as Sam pointed the barrel at him. “You won’t shoot me,” he said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Will I?”

Lucifer smirked. “No.”

Sam switched the safety off and smirked back. “How about now?”

Okay, now he might. Lucifer frowned. “You don’t want to do that,” he said.

“Why not?”

“Because I have friends. If you kill me, they’ll kill you.”

Sam shrugged. “I can pay that price.”

“But first, they’ll kill Dean and make you watch.” Lucifer watched Sam closely and smiled when the boy faltered slightly. “You don’t want Dean to die, do you?”

Sam shook his head. “I have to do this,” he said. His voice was strained.

“Or,” Lucifer said, “you don’t. You ensure your life and Dean’s. I’m a gracious man, Sam. I will pretend you never threatened me. I won’t punish you. What do you say?”

The boy considered. He did. But his look remained unchanged. “I can’t.”

Lucifer was fairly certain Sam wouldn’t shoot him. He took a step closer.

“Get away,” Sam warned.

Lucifer took another step.

“I said get away!”

One more step. Now, the killer was face-to-face with Sam. He put his hand on the gun. “Give it to me, Sam,” he said calmly.

“No.”

“Yes. Give it to me.”

“No!”

“ _Give me the gun!_ ” Lucifer screamed suddenly, and Sam dropped his weapon in surprise. Lucifer turned and shot a few times into the dead girl’s body.

“Stop,” Sam shouted. “Stop, please, stop!”

“Why?” Lucifer asked. “She’s already dead.” He emptied the contents of the gun into the body, ignoring Sam’s pleas. Then he threw the gun behind him. Turning back to Sam, he saw the boy was shaking. Suddenly he felt bad. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly, trying to hug him.

Sam resisted. “She was already dead,” he whispered. “You didn’t have to mutilate her body, Lucifer, she’s only a child!” He burst into tears.

Lucifer frowned and hugged Sam. “Shh, it’s okay,” he said. “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t know it would upset you. Here.” He led Sam to the basement stairs, where they both sat. Lucifer kept his arms around Sam.

Eventually Sam buried his face in Lucifer’s shoulder, overcome with emotion. Lucifer pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “I won’t do that again, okay?” he promised.

“Don’t kill people,” Sam muttered.

“That’s up to you, Sam,” Lucifer smiled. “I kill when I’m angry. I kill when I’m alone. I kill because it makes me feel better. It’s how I cope.”

“Find something else,” Sam said.

“I am,” Lucifer said. “I’m playing games with you instead. It just happens that one of the game endings may result in death. But that’s up to you, like I said.”

“I can’t win if you rig the games,” Sam said. “Like a carnival.”

Lucifer laughed softly. “The games make me happy, though,” he said. “It only makes me sad when you lose. So when you lose, I kill.”

“Don’t let me lose, then.”

Lucifer smiled. “Oh, Sam. It doesn’t work that way.”

“Can’t I at least have a break?” Sam frowned. “I can’t play all the time. I need to rest.”

“Then make me happy,” Lucifer said.

“How?”

“I don’t know. Entertain me.”

Sam bit his lip. “You like me. I think. Don’t you?” he asked softly.

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, very much.”

“Would a kiss keep you happy?”

Lucifer smiled. “If it’s a good kiss, then yes.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully before closing his eyes and leaning in. His lips met Lucifer’s. The killer pulled Sam closer and ran a hand through his hair.

Sam deepened the kiss, and his brain shut down as Lucifer expertly pushed his tongue past Sam’s lips and into his mouth. Sam held onto Lucifer tighter, opening his mouth wider and kissing back hungrily.

Lucifer pulled back first, admiring Sam’s expression before leaning back with a smirk.

“Do that again,” Sam breathed.

Lucifer frowned. “Pardon?”

“Again,” Sam said. Lucifer studied him carefully; he was lost in his own world. Seemed to forget that Lucifer was a killer. Not that Lucifer was going to complain. He leaned in again and captured Sam’s lips with his own, pushing his tongue in again.

Sam let out a soft moan that sent blood straight to Lucifer’s groin. He tightened his grip on Sam and kissed rougher, biting Sam’s bottom lip.

Sam pressed his body against Lucifer’s, a bulge forming in his jeans. Lucifer pushed himself up against Sam, causing the boy to gasp and cry out.

Suddenly, Lucifer pushed him away. “I can’t do this,” he said.

Sam looked at him, confused and hurt. “Wh…”

“You don’t really want this,” Lucifer said. “It’s not fair. I can’t do this to you.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “If it’ll keep you happy-”

“That’s the thing,” Lucifer sighed. “I want to have sex with you, really, I do. But I want you to want it, too. I don’t just want to fuck you because you think it’ll make me happy. I want to do it because you want it too.”

“Lucifer,” Sam said. “You can’t just stop now.”

“Yes I can,” the blond replied, standing up. “I’m a killer, not a rapist.”

“It’s not rape if I let you,” Sam protested.

“It’s a form of it if you don’t want it,” Lucifer said. “I’m sorry, Sam. Go home. I have to clean this shit up.”

He exited the basement to get his cleaning supplies. Sam was gone when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Express your love/disdain for Chris in the comments below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE! My name's Chris and I'll be your server today. Garter (your normal author) is feeling sick, so I wrote the chapter for her. Aren't I nice? :D
> 
> Garter: OH SHIT I need to post a new chapter on the fanfiction.  
> Me: Which one?  
> Garter: The, the one where Luci's a killer. I forget the name.  
> Me: You're sick, you rest. Don't make me come to your house and sedate you again.  
> Garter: Can you write the next chapter? 1000 words minimum please :)  
> Me: *sighs loudly* fiiiiiiiine
> 
> Of course, if it's a chapter from me, there's gonna be smut, so SMUT WARNING if you don't like smut. Here ya go!

Lucifer rejecting him hurt Sam a lot more than it should have. He went home in a foul mood and met Dean in the living room.

“You look happy,” Dean remarked sarcastically.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Sam, and he went to take a shower. As the hot water cascaded down his body, he realized that he might actually be attracted to Lucifer. How convenient.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Sam went to his room and flopped face-down on the bed. This was not good. This was the opposite of good. This was… ungood.

Bad. Bad was the word he was looking for. God, he couldn’t even think properly without thinking of Lucifer now. Sam felt like a teenage girl reading fanfiction for the first time.

A minute or two went by before he realized he was touching himself. Sam jerked his hands away and busied them by getting his pajamas. It was getting late.

Sam listened to some music for a while, and an hour later he realized he’d wandered into Set It Off territory. Why? Because it reminded himself of Lucifer. Twenty minutes later, and he knew all the words to Dancing With The Devil.

Sam hadn’t been this sexually frustrated since high school.

Once Dean went to sleep, Sam snuck out the door and went back to Lucifer’s house. Was he really doing this? He was.

He let himself in using a spare key (you’d think a professional criminal would hide it someplace other than under the mat) and closed the door behind him. There was a light on upstairs, so he crept up and into Lucifer’s room. “Hi.”

Lucifer looked up from the book he was reading and adjusted the glasses he was wearing. “Sam?” he asked, shocked.

“You look good in the glasses,” Sam smiled, suddenly shy. He forced himself to walk up to the bed. “What are you reading?”

Lucifer showed him the cover. It was _The Great Gatsby._ “What are you doing here, Sam?” he asked, putting the book aside and taking his glasses off.

“I thought about it,” Sam said. “A lot. I want it.”

“Want what?” Lucifer asked, puzzled.

“You,” Sam said quietly. “Can’t stop thinking about you.”

Lucifer looked suspicious. “For real?” he asked. “Or are you just setting me up?”

“For real,” Sam said. He swallowed hard. “Now’s the part where you don’t question me and you just take your clothes off.”

Lucifer laughed. “No, I think you should take yours off first,” he said.

Sam shook his head. “I can’t. I’m…” He trailed off.

“You’re what?” Lucifer asked. “Embarrassed?”

Sam nodded.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed,” Lucifer said. He reached out his arm for Sam to come to him, and the boy did. “You’re beautiful, Sam. Don’t be embarrassed.”

Sam smiled slightly and pulled his shirt over his head. With an encouraging nod from Lucifer, he slipped his pants off too. Suddenly he felt very naked standing there. His face reddened.

Lucifer smiled. “See, you are beautiful,” he said. “Are you sure you want this?”

Sam nodded. “I’m sure.”

Lucifer smiled wider and took his own clothes off, then reached for Sam’s hand. Upon taking it, Sam was pulled backwards into the older man’s lap.

“You’re so hot, Sam,” Lucifer whispered, his hot breath on Sam’s neck. The younger boy shuddered as Lucifer’s fingers ghosted over his sides. “I want you so bad.”

“Take me,” Sam said in a small voice.

Lucifer smiled a little. “Not yet, Sam. You aren’t ready. Don’t wanna hurt you, now, do we?” He pressed a kiss into Sam’s neck, then another. “Taste so good,” he said. “Just like I imagined.”

Sam felt his face flush. “You’ve imagined this?” he asked.

“So many times,” Lucifer replied. “Yet somehow, you still took my breath away.” He pushed Sam off his lap and demonstrated the position he wanted him in on the bed. “Do this,” he said.

Sam copied the position and turned to look at Lucifer. The man was pouring a gel-like substance onto his hands from a bottle. “What’s that?” Sam asked.

Lucifer looked surprised. “Haven’t you ever used lube before?” When Sam shook his head, Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Have you even had sex before?”

“Not with a guy,” Sam admitted.

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, you’re in for a treat,” he said mysteriously. He pressed one finger to Sam’s entrance and paused. “Last chance to back out.”

“I’m good,” Sam said. He prepared himself for what would come next, but was still taken by surprise at the new sensation as Lucifer pressed his finger into Sam’s ass. Lucifer paused, giving Sam a moment to adjust, before slowly pushing himself in and out.

Time passed, and Lucifer added another finger, moving them apart like scissors and curling them like claws. Once he passed the initial pain, Sam found the feeling quite pleasurable. He didn’t hold back any of the sounds trying to escape his lips. His dick was already leaking precome.

Too soon, the fingers were taken away, and Sam whined. Lucifer found that amusing, and laughed. “Relax, Sam. It gets better,” he promised. He took a small square package from his bedside and showed Sam. “You at least know what this is, right?” he asked.

“Condom,” Sam said.

“That’s right,” Lucifer nodded. “Gotta stay safe.” He tore open the package with his teeth and pulled out the rubber inside, rolling it onto his hardened dick. Smearing some more lube onto it, he positioned himself at Sam’s entrance and pushed in slowly.

“Oh!” Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching around this new feeling. It fit him much better than the fingers had.

Lucifer hissed as he entered Sam’s body. “Fuck, Sam,” he said.

“What?” Sam asked, worried he’d done something wrong.

“Tight” was all Lucifer said before he started to pump himself in and out. He sped up and slowed down to his own secret rhythm, reducing Sam to a moaning mess. He knew he hit that sweet spot when Sam shouted.

“WHAT the fuck,” Sam gasped, confused. But damn, did that feel good.

Lucifer laughed. “That’s a magical spot called the prostate gland,” he teased. “Did you like that?”

“Oh my God, yes,” Sam breathed. “Do it again. OH!” He cried out as Lucifer rammed himself into that spot again, and again, and again. “Fuck, yes!” Sam screamed. His dick twitched as he came onto the sheets, and that sight alone had Lucifer spilling himself over.

Lucifer pulled out and rolled the condom off, tying it. He threw it across the room where it fell into the wastebasket. “Go clean yourself off,” he told Sam. “I’ll change the sheets.” Sam nodded and headed for the bathroom.

Lucifer stripped the bed and threw the dirty sheets in a corner, retrieving new ones from the closet. Sam came back in as he finished setting up the bed. “I’m exhausted,” the boy announced.

“Why? I did all the work,” Lucifer teased.

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. “I’m just gonna sleep here,” he decided, throwing himself onto the newly-made bed.

“At least make room for me,” Lucifer smiled. Sam obliged, letting Lucifer lay down beside him.

Within ten minutes, both were asleep, smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd I do? Did I do okay matching Garter's tone? The first half (the smutless part) was tricky for me.
> 
> Oh! Make sure you comment and tell Garter to get better! Or just say it in your head, if you're lazy.
> 
> -Chris


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Garter again, I feel a lot better.

Sam woke up to an empty bed. “Lucifer?” he called.

Lucifer appeared in the doorway a minute later. “I’m making eggs, Sam,” he said quietly. “Do you want some?”

Sam nodded. “Sure.” He went to get up, but found that he was too sore. “Can I just eat them here?”

Lucifer nodded. “You in a lot of pain?” he asked.

“Not a lot,” Sam said. “Why are you talking so quietly?”

“I’m not a morning person,” Lucifer answered simply, disappearing.

Sam sighed and looked at the ceiling. Was Dean worried about him? He reached over to get his phone. One new message. It was from Dean, and it was just a brief thing about having to hurry to work, that there was a body of a kid found. So he didn’t know Sam wasn’t home.

Sam managed to grab his clothes from the floor and put them on. He yawned and snuggled under the covers, waiting for his eggs.

They came with a glass of orange juice and some bacon. The stereotypical breakfast. Sam thanked Lucifer and took a few bites.

“Does this mean you don’t hate me?” Lucifer asked, still talking soft.

“It means I’m attracted to your body, but not your actions,” Sam said. “I’m not in love with you. My body is.”

“Fair,” Lucifer nodded. “How can I change that?”

“Stop killing people.”

“I can’t,” Lucifer said. “It’s how I deal with the world.”

“You can find another way,” Sam said. “You can knit or something.”

Lucifer chuckled. “It doesn’t work like that, Sam,” he said.

Sam stared at his plate. “Then things like last night can’t happen,” he said. He pushed the food aside, no longer hungry.

“I see you found your clothes,” Lucifer said after a minute.

“They were easy to find. They were on the floor where I took them off,” Sam replied.

“I really like you, Sam,” Lucifer breathed. “I want to be with you.”

“And I want you to stop taking people’s lives.”

“They aren’t people, Sam,” Lucifer shook his head. “They’re meaningless blips in time. The universe will not remember them. They were not people.”

“So I’m not a person?” Sam asked. “I’m a meaningless blip too?”

“Of course not,” Lucifer smiled. “You mean something. The universe will remember you well, and God will judge you kindly.”

“Funny you believe in God,” Sam said.

“Of course I do,” Lucifer said back. “It’s His work I’m doing.”

Sam shook his head. “You aren’t. God loves all his creations. He makes no mistakes.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Then why did He flood the world once?”

“Because,” Sam said, and had no further answer. Lucifer seemed satisfied by that.

“I am taking the scum of the world and cleansing the earth of their faults,” Lucifer said. “You can’t say that a world of saints is bad.”

“Who’s to decide who lives and dies?” Sam asked.

“I do,” Lucifer said, “and God does.”

“I think Hitler had the same idea,” Sam sighed.

“But Hitler took out perfectly good people. I am only getting rid of the bad people.”

“I think Hitler thought that, too,” Sam said. “And Light Yagami.”

Lucifer looked confused. “Who?”

“Death Note?” Sam asked. “Never mind.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Lucifer said. “But I’m a far better judge than them.”

Sam shook his head but argued no further. He saw no point. “Would you kill me?” he asked instead.

“No, Sam,” Lucifer smiled. “You’re perfect.”

“I’ve done bad things,” Sam added.

“Blaming yourself for your mother’s death is not a bad thing,” Lucifer said.

Sam shook his head. “I’m doing a bad thing now. I did a bad thing last night.”

“Having sex is not bad,” Lucifer said.

“With the devil it is,” Sam said.

Lucifer pursed his lips. “Are you calling me the devil?”

“Your name is Lucifer. The name you use when you kill, I mean.”

“Only because the snake of Eden was called Lucifer and Satan. The snake that taught Eve right from wrong. The snake was labeled evil, but really, it was harmless. If Eve hadn’t eaten the fruit, someone else would have. The snake was harmless, like a garter.”

“The garter of Eden.” Sam smiled despite himself.

“That’s right,” Lucifer nodded. “I am the garter. You are my Eve. Let me open your eyes.” He leaned against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam sighed. “Who’s Adam?”

“Whoever you want,” Lucifer said. “Who do you want to feed the fruit to? Whose eyes do you want to open next? Your brother, maybe?”

“You stay away from Dean,” Sam warned.

Lucifer laughed. “I’ll have to meet him sometime. The wedding, maybe.”

“What wedding?” Sam asked.

“Ours.”

“Eve didn’t marry the snake,” Sam pointed out.

“Then let’s rewrite Genesis,” Lucifer closed his eyes.

Sam shrugged him awake. “You said you’re doing God’s work. Did the snake work for God?”

“In Jewish theology, he did,” Lucifer replied. “It was a test from God.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “In Jewish theology, there is no devil, either.”

“Then in Jewish theology, I’m simply Garter,” Lucifer smiled.

“Garter is a stupid name,” Sam said.

“You wound me,” Lucifer said. They were silent for a while.

“What now?” Sam asked.

“Now?” Lucifer questioned. “Now… we play a game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so mean to myself? We'll never know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER!  
> Well, it's only been a week or two, but to me that's forever and a day.  
> Here you guys go. Thanks for your patience.

“No,” said Sam. “I don’t want to play another one of your sick games.”

“Well, I do,” Lucifer said. “This can be the game to end all the games, Sam. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Sam hesitated, and Lucifer got his answer.

“I knew you would,” Lucifer smiled. “You can’t say no.”

“If I win,” Sam said, “no more games, no more killing.”

“No more killing,” Lucifer said. “I still enjoy games.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Lucifer nodded. “So, here are the rules. You get my three friends to stop killing too. Meg, Crowley, and Azazel. You succeed, no more killing. You lose, I keep killing.” Lucifer let that sink in before he continued. “To keep you motivated, every hour I will slaughter a person.”

The word _slaughter_ rang in Sam’s ears. “Couldn’t you have just said kill?” he asked.

A slow smile spread across Lucifer’s face. “Oh, no, Sam. The way these ones die, it will truly be nothing less than a slaughter.”

Sam shivered. “Creepy bitch,” he muttered.

“Thank you,” said Lucifer.

“That was the opposite of a compliment,” Sam glared.

Lucifer shrugged. “I’ve heard it both ways,” he said. “So will you play or not?”

“Yes,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “On one condition.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“You give me Meg, Crowley, and Azazel’s phone numbers,” Sam said, “so I don’t have to track them down on my own.”

“You need a handicap?” Lucifer teased. “Fine, fine. Here, give me your phone.” Sam hesitated. “Oh come on,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt it.”

Sam handed it over, and Lucifer entered in his friends’ numbers. “Make sure you start the conversations with both your name and the fact that you’re playing my game,” he said. “Or else, they won’t respond.” He started towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“I’m going to pick a victim,” Lucifer answered. “You’re going to take more than an hour, I suspect.”

“No children,” Sam said.

“Not part of the deal,” Lucifer said.

“No children,” Sam repeated. He tried to look as serious and threatening as he could to a serial killer.

Lucifer sighed. “Give me a kiss, and I’ll consider it,” he said.

“Deal,” Sam said.

 

 

Meg Masters was sitting at her office in the FBI headquarters when she got a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown Number** Hi, this is Sam. I’m playing Lucifer’s game.

Meg had no idea who Sam was, but she definitely knew Lucifer, so she wrote back.

 **Meg:** How can I help?  
 **Sam:** Yeah, so, I kinda need you to stop killing people.  
 **Meg:** Why?  
 **Sam:** I have to get you, Crowley, and Azazel to stop if I want Lucifer to give it up for good.  
 **Meg:** I see. Sounds like fun.  
 **Sam:** What’s your price?  
 **Meg:** I’d like to meet with you. Jason’s Deli, 12:30?  
 **Sam:** Sure.

Meg smiled. This ‘Sam’ seemed like a nice, innocent kid. The question was, was Lucifer actually going to quit or was this just another one of his games? She called him.

“Hello,” Lucifer answered almost immediately.

“Hi, Nick,” Meg said. She used Lucifer’s real name because she was, after all, still in the FBI headquarters. “Your friend just called.”

“Sam?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah,” Meg said. “Can you explain this game to me?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said. “He gets you, Crowley, and Azazel to stop killing. I stop killing too. But if he fails, the games continue. Oh, and every hour I kill- I mean slaughter- someone.”

“Interesting word choice,” Meg commented.

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer asked. Meg could hear the grin in his voice. “Anyway, I doubt he’ll be able to do it.”

“Do you?” Meg asked. “Isn’t this his third game?”

“He failed the last one.”

“Only because you set it up that way,” Meg said. “That one would have fooled anyone.”

“Maybe,” Lucifer said. “It’s a game. Best two out of three, we’ll see who wins.”

“What if he does win?” Meg asked. “Will you stop?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “I will. But he won’t win.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Meg said. “I’m meeting him half an hour to one.”

“For what?” Lucifer asked.

“To see what he has to say,” Meg answered. “I’m reasonable.”

Lucifer laughed. “Are you, now.” He said it like a statement.

“I am,” Meg said defensively. “I think this kid might win.”

“Not against Aza, he won’t,” Lucifer said. “Aza lives to kill.”

“So he does,” Meg agreed. “Your opponent will figure something out.” And she hung up.

 

 

Sam did not bother to dress up to go to Jason’s Deli. He picked a booth and sat in it for about nine minutes before Meg came by.

“Hi, Sam,” she said.

“Hello,” Sam said. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me.”

“Of course,” Meg said. “Let’s get food before we start discussing. I’m famished.”

Sam nodded and went to the salad bar while Meg got a turkey sandwich. Then they met up at the booth again. “I understand the game,” Meg started. “Lu- Nick explained it to me.” She glanced at the couple that just sat down beside them, in case they were listening.

“Right,” Sam said. “So, will you?”

“I might,” Meg said.

“You might?” Sam hadn’t expected an answer like that.

“Yeah,” Meg said. “Most of what I did was back when I was a little younger, fresh out of college. I got the FBI job for Nick, but you know, I actually do enjoy it. I’d love to just cut my ties with the whole… _Lucifer_ ” -she whispered it- “business. However, I can’t be the only one. If you fail at getting Crowley and Aza, Nick will have my ass. Two out of three, however…” Meg paused. “If you can get one of the others to agree, then even if you fail, I won’t get punished.”

“So you’ll say yes if one of the others say yes,” Sam summarized what the woman had just said.

Meg nodded. “Precisely. I think Crowley’ll be the easiest to convince. Aza… I honestly doubt you’ll convince him at all.” Meg took a bite of her sandwich. “Oh, this is delicious.”

“Is it?” Sam asked politely.

“It is,” Meg nodded. “Anyway, I’m sure you can figure something out.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, though he had his doubts. He happened to glance at the clock on the wall. “Shit.”

“What?”

“It’s almost been _two_ hours,” Sam said.

“Oh,” Meg said. “Don’t feel bad.”

“Too late,” Sam said.

“I won’t hold you up any longer, then,” Meg decided. “D’you want me to get you a box for your food?”

“Yes, please,” Sam said.

As soon as he put his stuff in the box and thanked Meg for her time, Sam went off to text Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably said this already, but I love you guys and I'm so grateful that you all read my shit. It really inspires me to keep going in the things I do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam:** Hello.  
 **Crowley:** whos this  
 **Sam:** I’m Sam. I’m playing Lucifer’s game.

It took a very long time for Crowley to reply.

 **Crowley:** oh  
 **Sam:** Can you help?  
 **Crowley:** yeah. what u need  
 **Sam:** I need you to stop killing.

Again, it took forever for a response.

 **Crowley:** lets talk in person.

He sent an address, too. What was with serial killers wanting to talk in person?

 **Sam:** Now?  
 **Crowley:** yeah

Sam sighed and got in his car. He drove to the address provided and immediately regretted it. Why couldn’t Crowley have wanted to meet in a public place, like Meg did? Sam sighed and got out of the car.

“Hello,” Crowley said. Sam spun around – he hadn’t seen him. “Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?”

“No,” Sam lied.

Crowley smirked as if he knew the truth. “I see. Well, you said you needed me to stop killing. I need a why.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Lucifer says that if you stop killing, he’ll stop, too.”

Crowley nodded. “Yes, he’s pulled that with a few victims before. And you know what happened to them?”

“What?”

“Meg and I killed them.”

Sam swallowed. “What about Azazel?”

“Oh, they never got a chance to see him,” Crowley smirked.

Sam shuddered. Why were serial killers so damn creepy? “Well, I already talked to Meg. She didn’t kill me.”

Crowley looked surprised. “Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I wonder why. She must have faith in you.”

“She said she’ll stop if I can get you and Azazel to stop.”

“Oh, well, that’s the kicker, isn’t it?” Crowley said. “How about this, Sam. I’ll go on a little hiatus for now, but I won’t stop permanently unless you get Azazel to stop too. How’s that?”

“Fair,” Sam said. “Are you toying with me, or do you really think I can do it?”

Crowley’s eyes sparkled. “Does that matter?” he asked.

“I guess not,” Sam muttered. “How do I get Azazel to stop?”

“Sorry,” Crowley shrugged. “No hints.”

Sam sighed and thanked Crowley for his time. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, getting back into his car. He looked at his phone. Five hours had passed since his initial conversation with Lucifer. That meant five deaths.

He considered checking in with Dean to see if any bodies had been found, but he knew he couldn’t waste any more time. He contacted Azazel.

 

 

Lucifer had faith in Sam. Maybe it was a mistake, but he actually liked the kid. Besides, he’d have to stop killing at some point. Now was as good a time as any.

So he chose a few more victims. These were possibly his last, so he wanted to have some fun with it.

Of course, there was the problem that the police would still be on his tail even if he stopped. He’d have to deal with that somehow, eventually. He’d figure it out, though. He always did.

 

 

 

Of course Azazel wanted to meet somewhere, too. But Sam insisted it be in a public place. He had seen Azazel kill firsthand before, and he was honestly kind of scared of the guy.

And that’s how he ended up in TGI Friday’s with a serial killer he didn’t even like. Not that he really liked _any_ serial killer, except Lucifer maybe.

“Are you going to say something or just stare at me?” Azazel asked.

“Sorry.” Sam cleared his throat. “Look, I just want you to stop killing.”

“I’d prefer if we had this conversation in a more private area,” Azazel replied.

“Yeah, not going to happen.” Sam wasn’t that much of an idiot. “Look, please.”

“Why? Because you’re in love with one of us?” Azazel snorted. “I’m not giving up my life’s calling so you can get some dick, Winchester.”

“That’s not-” Sam began, but stopped. “I never told you my last name.”

“You didn’t need to.”

“You’re really creepy,” Sam said, and Azazel smiled like it was a compliment. “Look, I just-”

“You say ‘look’ a lot.”

Sam took a deep breath. “That’s not my point,” he said. “I just need-”

“Private place,” Azazel insisted. “Or no deal.”

Sam made a noise that could be mistaken for a dying animal. “Fine. Fine, you win. Private place.”

 

 

Half an hour later, Sam showed up at Lucifer’s. The killer was already waiting for him.

“Azazel’s dead,” Sam said dully.

Lucifer looked surprised. “Excuse me?”

“Dead,” Sam repeated. “I killed Azazel. Crowley and Meg said they’d stop killing, but Azazel said he wouldn’t, and he pulled a gun, and I-”

Lucifer raised a hand to stop Sam. “I understand,” he said.

Sam nodded slowly. “You have to stop killing.”

“Only if you do,” Lucifer joked.

“Not funny,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Sorry.”

Sam exhaled and sat on the couch. “I told the police Azazel was Lucifer. That he tried to kill me, and I bested him. Dean’s already there. He wants to talk to me, and I’ll probably have to testify, but you’re in the clear, I think. If you stop.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “Really? I’m not guilty?”

Sam smiled a little. “No, you’re definitely guilty, but no one needs to know that.”

Lucifer pumped a fist. “You’re amazing, Sam.”

“I know.” He hesitated. “How many did you kill?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lucifer said. “I’ve killed my last. Maybe now I’ll work as a criminologist.”

Sam laughed at that. “Really?”

“Maybe.”

Sam grinned and shook his head, moving over to Lucifer. “I love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” Lucifer replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end the story, so I apologize for a kind of lame ending...

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment to tell me what sucks and what's working so I know for the future. Your comments give me life!


End file.
